Mass Effect A New History
by taken22
Summary: what if Humanity Had a Different Past Leading Up to the First Contact War.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I Don't Own Anything Except OC's .

A/N Me And A Friend Were brainstorming And this Came Out of it First story tell me what You think! A/N

2003, China Backs Out From the UN even after mass Protest from the other country's

2004, China and Japan Join Together Into a Super Nation

2007, After 3 Years of Diplomatic talks China has allied With Every Country in the Middle east Except Israel Who Remains Loyal To The U.S.

2008, China And the Whole of the Middle East Slowly Stop Exporting Oil To the Other Country's, This causes The Other Country's from the West to Panic.

2010, Talks From The Members Of the UN of Banding There Military's Together All Members Except Russia Accept it They Form Into the United Nations Army Command Or U.N.A.C

2012, After much Debate Russia Accepts And Joins the UNAC.

2014, From the Dwindling Oil Shipments From the Middle East The Members From the UN start looking for other Means of Fuel

2017, After 3 Years of Speculation on an Alternative Fuel 2 Russian and American Scientists Propose The Idea Of Using Water Because Technically it would work, The UN Accepting anything now Give It the Go Ahead.

2021, The Scientists Get Results They Find that It works really well Actually Better Mileage than Gasoline, The UN Start Mass Producing Cars Jets Tanks And ships That Run With the Engine, With That Crisis Averted The UN Starts Thinking about what to do with the situation in the Middle East As China and its allies Have Been building an army.

2022, In Almost Every Country In the UN They've started finding Spy's And sleeper Agents placed by China and her allies, as the UN is rooting them Out China Assaults Russia And the U.S at the same time, the UNAC Mobilizes Everything they have but they manage to save most City's But they are still slowly getting Pushed back into America Because that's where China sent most of There Army, they end up losing New York, China Digs in and UN Forces are unable to breach the city.

2023 After a Year Of Hellish Fighting They Manage to take back the City but the Casualty's are in the Millions, After 3 months The UN Forces Manage to push China and her allies Off of American Soil.

2024, Russia Having been able to fight off China and her Allies on its own Because of there own Persistence to do so they Join Up with other UN Forces as they storm the Middle East, The UN Forces Are Immediately Attacked when they land, And are locked into a Stalemate, After 4 Days of Nonstop Warfare UN Forces Finally Gain The upper hand when they gain Air Superiority Even after that it takes Another 3 Days To Take the beach's and are Able to set up A Forward Operating Base .

2025, UN Forces are Stalemating in Every Battle It's a Matter of who has more Support Which Decides the Out come of those small Skirmishes, But after a Month They manage to start taking City After City Within 2 Months they've Captured Half of China.

2025,Everything was Going So well, then China Brought a Trick up there sleeves they've Booby trapped There OWN, Cities with Nukes we managed to save all except 3 cities But the Death toll is Massive, its in the upwards of 20 Million, Then when We were stunned they attacked.

2026, after 7 months of fighting We managed to Capture Beijing And Tokyo The Leader of all of this was the Chinese President He was killed with a shot to the head By special forces When asked who took the shot the reply was " We All Did Sir" The UN also found out that the Chinese President Forced everyone to fight, After words China and the rest of the middle East is welcomed back into the UN with open arms.

2027, The Death Tolls are in and they are the Highest in Human History At An absolutely Massive 47Million People Dead Theres Going to be many family's missing members, The Members of the UN All decide They don't want this to happen again They Join there Nations Together and Form the United Earth Government Or UEG.

2154,Having had peace for So Long Humanity is Facing a New Problem. Over Population. The Human Population Now is approaching 14 Billion Mother Earth Just cant hold us So they Look To the Stars, Or more specifically Mars And the Jovian Moons They Send Missions To Mars and the Jovian Moons to see if they can terra form them,3 Months later they find they can Terraform Mars The Moon And Most of the Jovian Moons, They Begin Immediately.

2157, The Terraforming Is Finished On All of the Planets/Moons And About 2 Billion People Flock to them, 3 Months after the Colony on Mars Is Established They Discover Alien Ruins The UEG Panics And Sends 4000 Soldiers To Secure The Colony, After Getting the Clear From the Teams sent to Secure The Ruins They Find the Data To Corrupted to Find Anything other Than the Name Of the Aliens Protheans After Studying the Ruins the UEG Finds Out the Its 50,000 Years Old Which Means the aliens Were Studying Humanity, This Does Not Sit well with them, At a Press Conference they release the News Of The Ruins And that they Were Hundreds Of years more advanced than them, The People panic and start Signing up for the UNAC, Seeing that they Don't have A Space Fleet they Start Designing Ships and New Weapons, They also Form the United Nations Space Command Or UNSC, they Merge The UNAC Into The UNSC to make it one branch, And they Started the Office Of Naval Intelligence or ONI.

2159, From the New Designing of Ships Weapons And technology of all kind they Come Up With the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Or MAC cannon Which Shoots a 600 Ton Depleted Uranium Slug At 30,000 Meters per second, And the Stationary Super Mac Which Shoots An 3000 Ton Slug At 60,000 Meters Per Second, They Also Came Up With Archer Missiles, And Shiva Nuclear Missile.

2162, Because of the Expansion Into Space A Lot of People Capitalized on It including the Friedan Forces Who Started A rebellion Against the UEG On the Jovian Moons This Led To Three Months Of Fighting Between The UNSC And the Jovian Friedan Forces, The Jovian Moons campaign escalated tensions, as Earth's National governments, many of which sponsored colonies within the system, began fighting proxy wars off-planet. As these proxy wars continued, tensions on Earth mounted, leading to a number of armed conflicts on Earth itself, such as the Rain Forest Wars , the Koslivocs From Mars also Started Warring over control of earth and the rest of the solar system And Eventually Found its way to South America for the resources found there And as Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden and UN forces clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet, such as the Argyre Planitia Campaign. This war brought a great deal of suffering to the people of Earth, and caused an enormous famine As By The End Of the Rain Forest Wars There Wasn't many Rain Forests left as The Fighting Destroyed Most of them.

2163,The War Ended From The Good Tactics of the UNSC and the ODSTs Extreme Usage Because they

Could Deploy From Orbit, Which ended in Victory For The UNSC.

A/U Im Going to Stop Writing for now but if I get Good Feedback ill keep writing and probably update soon Tell Me How it is So Far A/U


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm starting a new chapter already because of all the support you guys are giving me Thank You! A/N

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

2165, ONI not wanting another war like the last start the SPARTAN Project, Where they train volunteers and augment them it's a failure with only 1 survivor.

2176, The growing population makes great need for more planets the UEG puts Billions of Dollars into Scientist's Budget for a way of FTL, No one has the slightest idea how to do it but the UEG keeps pouring money to find out how to do it.

2179, Two scientists from an unheard of company pitch the idea of slipspace, Having no other successes they Accept it and start pouring money into it.

2203, After 4 years of testing they send a prototype from earth to Pluto, it gets there in 3 minutes, the UEG after seeing the success start mass production naming it the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, The whole UNSC Fleet is suspected to take 2 years to get them up to date.

2205, The UNSC Fleets numbering at 572 assorted ships have been sent out on scouting missions to other Stars, They will know if its possible to live on them with either minimal or maximum Terra forming within a week they find 3 habitable planets with Moderate terraforming, they are all on Earths proverbial doorstep.

2213, Reach, Harvest And New Harmony are colonized with a starting population of 10 Million each, The UEG decides because Reach is the most strategically placed planet they would make it the fortress world of Humanity.

2217, Reach is finished being constructed into a fortress world, As Humanity now has colonies in other solar systems they need a bigger fleet they begin constructing as fast as possible while maintaining a stable economy within 2 years They should have around 1250 or so ships, Dr. Catherine Halsey asks ONI permission to conduct a SPARTAN II Project by Abducting children from the colonies to be trained and augmented to be the very best, Halsey gets the go ahead and Abducts 75 Children From the ages of 6-8.

2223, The children are augmented at age 14 out of the 75 that went in 33 were combat capable 12 were crippled and the rest dead, Out of the Surviving Spartans John-117has an incredible amount of "Luck" as people call it.

2225, Project Morjnir Another project by Dr. Halsey as the armor for Her Spartans, In one of the Moons of Reach they discover readings equivalent of the Prothean ruins After excavating deep into the moon they find a truly massive structure the UEG sends a fleet of 23 assorted, After 3 Months of thawing out the ice moon the structure is there for all to see right now the scientists are requesting to activate it.

A/N Hey guys ive been writing and rewriting this chapter for about 4 hours i had it to a first person perspective of a captain goin through the relay but I cant get it right I need a beta reader or Co author to bounce ideas back and forth and co write those scenes im not going to update much unless I find one because I want to make this story special for you guys so if you want to do any of what I just said Private message me and we'll set it up A/N


End file.
